


You and Me

by Romhack0101



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Battle, Gen, I'll tag it as major just in case., Minor Character Death, Near Future, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: Shinichi Saihara was pulled into this mess. A mess he couldn't get out of. So, now, he'll have to change in face first in order to fix the problem at hand. The only problem is: can he do it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “ _Hold on_ ,
> 
>  _Sit tight_ ,
> 
>  _Don’t be impulsive_.
> 
>  _I can’t keep you healthy when you’re acting so reckless_.”

**X-X-X-X**

“ _Oh, you’re part of the intelligence unit_.”

One look at his outfit, and he sees his partner next to him. Well, his supposed partner anyways. One thumbs up away, and a grin away, he walked up to pet the other’s head. _His partner was a lot taller than him_.

“Great!” his partner cried, “We’ve been short on members of the intelligence unit, and the only other one is an asshole!”

“You are…?”

“Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars!” his partner introduced himself, striking a masculine pose, “Who might you be!?”

“Shuichi Saihara.” He greeted, offering a handshake, “As you can tell, I’m from the intelligence unit. Very nice to meet you.”

“Great!” Momota grinned, “Then you must’ve met your other colleagues then!”

“No, just you.”

“ _What_!?”

Saihara watched as Momota gave a dramatic reaction. He couldn’t help but smile. _He likes him already_.

Saihara recently joined in this force. Akamatsu, a friend of his, invited him to join this battle that was going on, and soon, he was here, where he started to be led around by her. She went off on her own, while he decided to check around this ‘ _base_.’ It wasn’t until he got a note from Akamatsu that she was going to meet up with her partner. That he should go and meet his as well.

 _He didn’t think he’d meet his partner so soon_.

 _He doesn’t know why they’re planning to go into battle, but from what he can tell, this wasn’t the first time this happened_.

The men inside were already use to the little quakes that come up, which sometimes startles Saihara. _He hopes that Momota would tell him soon as Momota pulled him to some sort of pod_. Saihara couldn’t help but be just as confused as they were seated. They took off finally, as Saihara watched out the window outside. Passing by their obvious base.

 _They were above the clouds_.

“Can you fill me in on the story a little bit?” Saihara asked, rubbing his chin, “I’m set into a unit, and then we’re off to battle? This is all too sudden, and I’m a bit interested in what is going on here.”

“Oh, that’s right, you haven’t seen battle yet!” Momota smiled, “We’ve been at this for years, and we’ve kept you in the dark for the longest time.”

“I’ve always been in the intelligence unit.” Saihara frowned, “So, I don’t know what’s going on outside most of the time.”

“Well, do you know the basic information _about_ this battle?” Momota grinned, “You know, outside of your computers?”

“I’m not that dumb.” He sighed, almost flushed, “I knew about the battle over here, but I really thought that you’d clear it up by now. Why would they keep doing this?”

“New leader.” Momota frowned, “Much younger, and much more ruthless than the last one. Her name is Tsumugi Shirogane. She’s in charge of this new group, to which she renamed Team Danganronpa. Weird name, but the goal is clear. Take her down, then, we win! Simple as that!”

“Wait, Momota-kun, didn’t you even listen to your own words right now!?” Saihara frowned, “If she’s as ruthless as you say she is, then we gotta think about this clearly! You can’t just charge into her base, and just expect to take everyone of her men down! It’s stupid, and I think you need someone like me to strategize!”

“Ugh, the other guy in the Intelligence unit said the same thing, and last time I listened to him, he turned out to be _a liar_.” Momota waved it off, “Plus, his plan failed. We had to retreat back to recharge for a couple days while Team Danganronpa just rein all over this land. Luckily we saved it, but I’m not listening to any plan the intelligence unit has.”

“I’m a different guy from the intelligence unit!” Saihara frowned, “Although I’ve never been into battle before, I can still try and come up with a strategy to take them down!”

“You’re different though.” Momota gave Saihara a strange look, before leaning back, “You’re the type that _gathers_ information, not the type to _give out_ information.”

 _Suddenly, the problem became clear as day_.

“Take me back to the intelligence unit.” Saihara leaned back, “I need to meet this other guy you’re talking about.”

“Uh, how about no?” Momota grinned, “You’re my partner, and you need to head into battle with me like the rest of the athletic types. If I break any rules, and don’t go into battle, I might get in trouble. Remember, Akamatsu-san gave you orders to stick with your partners at all times, and with me, I’d rather keep my badge, and head into battle. Either I win, or I _die_. That’s the wager I’m going for, for this round, Saihara.”

Saihara’s eyes widen, before Momota slowed down the pod a little to have it drift on the clouds. Momota decided to press some buttons, before a monitor came up. Obviously calling someone. Saihara realized what he was calling.

Someone with dark-purplish hair answered the call. _Grinning_ , as he realized he was wearing the same uniform as Saihara, only much more purple. Saihara realized he was waiting for a response, and spoke up.

“M-My name is Shuichi Saihara.” He introduced himself, “I was wondering if anyone knew my partner, Kaito Momota. I-I’d like to speak with him.”

“Oh- Momota-chan’s new partner!?” The guy spoke, brightened up, “Nice to meet you, my name is Kokichi Ouma. I use to be his partner before you, Nishishi!”

“S-So you knew him before.”

“Was he telling you about our times together!?” Ouma fake gasped, “Oh how sweet of him, he must _really_ missed me!”

“Not.” Momota growled, “Don’t lie ya little shit.”

“Hello Momota-chan!” Ouma cried, waving through the monitor. “ _Yawn_ , I’ve heard of you Saihara-chan. You already sounded _boring_ , but now that I’ve met you face to face, you’re even more _boring_ than I imagined! How dull, I was hoping the next person the intelligence unit recruited can be _exciting_ , I guess not! Nishishi!”

 _He sounded like a mischievous little kid_. Although, Saihara decided to brush that off, before rubbing his chin. _That would be a problem for someone like him to be partners with anyone_. _Still, that purplish color suggests something else, otherwise_.

“You’re the leader of the intelligence unit, aren’t you?” Saihara asked, eyeing the other person through the monitor, “You’re pretty problematic for being in such a _powerful_ position.”

“Oh my!” Ouma seemed taken back, but grinned right after, “You’re right! I’m the _supreme leader_ of the intelligence unit! Kneel before me! Nishishi!”

“Unfortunately, you’re right.” Momota frowned, keeping his voice low, “He’s a lot smarter than he looks. Hence, he was promoted leader the first day he joined the unit.”

“Momota-chan, you’re too modest!” Ouma smirked, “I became leader the moment I finished my first mission. Taking down Monokuma was such an easy task, ya know!”

“S-Seriously!?”

“Don’t be too surprised.” Momota waved him off, “Monokuma always comes back. He’s just so hard to take down for new guys like you. At the time, Ouma-kun was always smarter than what he seemed- he’s just a liar, and a thief.”

“How rude!” Ouma pouted, “I’ve _never_ stolen _anything_ from you!”

“Yeah, ya have, ya little thief!” Momota yelled, “You stole my sandwich, and my candybar the first day we’ve worked together, and always taken my food since! Don’t lie, ya little-”

“That’s enough!” Saihara cried, startling Momota. Ouma seemed taken waaaaaaaaay back. Saihara rubbed his chin, “I get it, you’re problematic, but I could tell you’re pretty harmless. Momota-kun probably holds a few grudges, and you seem like a very interesting guy.”

Ouma kept a blank face for a little while. It seems like he was seriously thinking for a little bit, before he smiled again.

“I take back my words.” Ouma snickered, “You’re still boring, but you’ll be fun to mess around with. Maybe you and I should’ve been partners, instead of you and _Momota-chan_. Though, all athletic types need someone from the intelligence unit. Isn’t that right, Momota-chan!”

“Shut up!”

“I’m going to hang-up now.” Saihara decided, before pressing a button, and it soon shut down. “I’m just not getting him already.”

“No one does.” Momota scratched the back of his head, “But, we’re almost there. Let’s just go.”

“At least think about this before you charge in!”

Saihara realized that Momota will not listen. He decided to try and see what he can do to heal their friendship, and see if there is even a friendship to begin with.

 _He’ll have to make sure Momota comes out alive at least_. _Who knows what happens in the intelligence unit dies first_.

 _This wasn’t battle_.

 _This was war_.

Saihara wasn’t gonna have any of that.

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ **I want to fight**!”
> 
> “ _Why so compulsive_?
> 
>  _Charging in is stupid_ ,
> 
>  _And entirely feckless_!”

**X-X-X-X**

They eventually landed into what Saihara assumes is enemy base.

The building looked old, and almost oriental looking. Almost rusted down to its core, but it seems it was obviously still in use. There was occasional bungee cords, and pods parked near the entrance where they parked nearly. It seems as though that they were near that spot, but no one has figured out that they had parked here yet.

 _Has Momota been here before_?

Momota decided to write on some pad, before handing it to Saihara.

‘ _Don’t let any indication that we’ve parked here_.’ He wrote, ‘ _Just refer it as “the pod” when you want to return here_. _They know we’re parked nearby, they just don’t know that location yet_. _Make sure that no one follows when we evacuate_. _Let’s move_.’

 _So, he doesn’t plan on taking on the whole base_. _Good to know_. _How long will they be here then_?

Saihara looked around the building, as they go down this hallway, filled with other halls. He decided to take out a pad, and draw a mini map, marking the pod spot. He immediately began to draw a line where they were going while following Momota. Around the eighth hallway, Momota made a turn to the left, and Saihara drew on his pad. Looking around, he ends up…

 _More hallways_.

Looking around, Saihara realized they were in a room with _thousands of wide pillars_. After a while, Momota made another turn, and Saihara began to see the ‘ _walls_ ’ as pillars , instead of long hallways. He _still_ drew on the mini map, following Kaito a long, just in case.

He followed a zigzag, for all he knew. He still traced their way, as he followed Momota through these corridors.

 _He starts to notice a pattern that Momota was following, and realized that maybe there was more to these corridors than he thought_.

He continued to follow Momota and tracing their steps on the mini map he was making, until they eventually hit a wall that was totally different than the pillars they were running by. The walls were made out of _rock_ instead of _marble_. Just as hard, but at least he knows they’re inside the stone tower of this mountain. Momota ran along side of the walls until they eventually found a hole, with electromagnetic doors. Knocking on them, Saihara wondered how thick these doors were.

Momota gestured to the control panel to the right, and Saihara understood, right away. He immediately began to hack it, until he suddenly heard _pounding_ from the other side of the door.

“Keep going.” Momota spoke, keeping his tone even, “I’ll hold off anything that comes through that door.”

With that, Saihara continued to hack the panel, until it finally opened. His eyes widen as he sees these giant machines that he’d never seen before. They walked through the door, and Saihara backed up while Momota pulled out a hammer.

 _Why a hammer_?

It wasn’t until he heard _growling_ that he realized someone was _inside the leading machine_. Saihara backed up as Kaito charged towards it when it swung it’s claw down on Kaito. It barely missed him, as Saihara wondered what he would to defend himself, or help Kaito. With the hammer in hand, Kaito kept swinging at the machine. It kept backing up, as if getting hit would harm the machine.

 _He heard a voice inside_.

‘ _Fucking hell, when did you steal that_!?’ They yelled, obviously a male voice inside, ‘ _I’m gonna rip you to shreds when I’m through with you, you fucking bastard_!’

“I wonder how long you’re gonna run that _potty mouth_ of yours, when I’m through with you!” Momota spoke, smirking, “You’re just all talk, and no bite!”

‘ _We’ll see about that, ya cuck_!’

After a few more swings here and there, Saihara didn’t know what he can do to help. He felt utterly helpless watching Momota swing at his hammer while the machine would swing back. He had to do _something_. Though, he didn’t know what. After a while, Saihara decided to try and lure the other machines to him while Momota fought the leading one. Although neither of them noticed, even _Saihara_ knew that this was a bad idea.

After luring them to one section of the pillars, he felt lucky the machines were slow moving at the moment. Their AIs must be set to only kill, not chase. So, it would explain why the leading one was so fast compared to the ones following them. _Still doesn’t get rid of the fact that they were still intimidating as hell_. Saihara looked at the machine carefully, until he saw what appears to be a pack on it’s back.

Maybe he can hack into it?

He tested the waters and concluded he can take these machines out one by one. After coming up with a plan in his head, he immediately sprung into action. Climbing the machine on its back legs, and reached the pack. He was luck the others were so far away, as he checked the pack for any wires he can use, any buttons he can press.

 _He sees a button on its back_. Condescending, but it was _something_.

He pressed the button and jumped off as the machine twitched, until it shot down. After a while the front opened, and Saihara realized he can get in. _He can help Momota here_. Feeling excited, Saihara hopped into the machine, and pushed back the others trying to attack him. It took him a while to figure out the controls, but he managed to get in, and fight the other machines walking towards him.

After a while, he just ended up smashing their backs, and they immediately shut down, opening their fronts. Saihara felt powerful.

He then immediately went back to Momota and the leading machine, only to see Momota backing up into a corner. Hammer obviously… _Malfunctioning_? He sees sparks off the hammer, and Momota obviously seemed taken back. Saihara immediately pulled the pack off of the other machine, trying to see what he can do.

‘ _W-What the_ …!’

After a while, the tried to smash the other pack, only for the other to push him back. The machine growled as it walked over to Saihara.

‘ _You little bastard_!’ the machine yelled, ‘ _You deactivated my allies_! _I’m gonna rip you a new one when I’m through with you_! _Then, you’ll be_ …!’

There was a gasp, as there was a large flash behind the machine. After a while, Saihara realized Momota successfully hit the pack with the hammer. Whatever that hammer was, it definitely helped defeat this enemy. Though, after a while, sparks flashed on the machine, and it obviously malfunctioned the machine. Although…

 _Screams rang out_. _It got louder and higher as the screams dragged on_. _Obviously shocking the person inside as well_.

Saihara opened the front to get a closer look, as the sparks stopped and so did the screams. The machine fell over, and soon, the front opened.

 _Inside was a burnt body of a woman_.

Saihara stood in shock as he realized what just happened. His breath hitched, and he began to hyperventilate. Tears welling up as he pressed onto the machine in complete shock.

 _This can’t be happening_. _This can’t be true_. _D-Did they just kill somebody_!?

 _He knows this is war, but he didn’t expect to see a dead body so soon_.

After letting out some tears, and a sob, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Momota with an understanding expression. Silently, he gestured toward the door where the machine came from, and he realized they were on a mission- _there is no time to mourn for a stranger_. Rubbing his eyes, and cleaning himself up, he eventually followed Momota to the entrance of the electromagnetic door. Following him inside, leaving behind the machines he just killed.

This time, there was one singular hallway. Saihara took out his pad to continue drawing on his map.

 _Drawing one red X near the entrance of the hall_. _Symbolizing the woman they killed_.

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets depressing fast.
> 
> I honestly didn't think that would happen so soon, yet at the sametime... Well, it's kind of obvious. It's gonna happen at some point, tbh.
> 
> I'm much more prouder of this chapter than I am with the last chapter ( _since I put much more time into this_ ), but at the sametime, not, since it's not as long as I thought it would be.
> 
>  _Buuuuuuut_ , I hope it's a lot more clearer on Saihara’s actions. If not, I'm sorry- maybe later I could... Probably elaborate.
> 
> I'm ready when you are.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ _Take a moment,_
> 
>  _I urge you_ ,
> 
>  _To consider the facts_!”
> 
> ( “ **Boring**!” )

**X-X-X-X**

“ _Miu Iruma_.”

“That is who died back there.”

“So, you met her before.”

“I stole a weapon from her lab.”

“I-I see.”

Saihara looked down as Momota pulled out his pad to scan certain areas. Occasionally checking the walls for something. Momota kept his tone even, as he searched through the walls, trying not to show how he felt. Saihara couldn’t tell how he was feeling, but he must’ve felt the same, as he didn’t even speak of the death even once, unless Saihara asked.

“So, she was killed by her own weapon.”

“Yup, pretty much.”

“ _How heartless, Momota-chan, killing off an innocent woman, and not even mourning her death_!”

The voice startled Saihara, as he sees Ouma through Momota’s pad. It seems he started to interrupt Momota’s scanning, as he held the pad normally. Right in front of him.

“ _I thought you weren’t planning to kill anyone_.” Ouma spoke, giving a sick smile, “ _How interesting, for our new member here, Nishishi_!”

“I wasn’t.” Momota frowned, “I figured the pack would explode. I didn’t think that it would electrocute the person inside.”

“ _Then maybe research he weapons next time_!” Ouma smirked, before turning to look at Saihara. After a while, his expression feel, looking more neutral now. “ _Tch_ … _You’re making a boring face right now, how pathetic_.”

“We just saw a person die in front of us!” Momota defended, growling, “Don’t go putting him down for my own mistake!”

“ _Shut up_.” Ouma scoffed, smirking again, “ _He’s not very fun anyways_. _Buuuuuuut, if you want to help, then research the items you get, and the enemies you’ll face later next time_. _I didn’t like that dumb bitch anyways_.”

“We may not have known her, but she seemed like a pretty good opponent.” Momota grumbled, “Dumb sometimes, but I just think she’d rather not think. She died pretty quickly, before we could properly introduce her.”

“ _Saihara-chan would’ve probably got uncomfortable around her_.” Ouma scoffed, frowning now, “ _She was a bitch in constant heat_. _It was better that she was dead_.”

“Don’t say that!” Momota growled, after a while, but realized how loud his voice was. He glared at Ouma on the screen, “Give our position away, and you’ll be dead next.”

“ _I’d like to see you try_!”

“You’re on-”

“Guys, guy, please!” Saihara cried, pulling Momota’s pad away. He frowned at the person on the other side, “I may not’ve known her, but she was still a person, and she still needs respect. Yeah, she might’ve deserved it in your eyes, but even then, she was still a person. You can disrespect _me_ , but I will not allow _you_ to disrespect _her_ , got it?”

Ouma kept a neutral face while Saihara scolded him, until he smiled. That smile was definitely unnerving, and he decided to hang up before he said anything harsh.

Silence.

“ _I’m still here_.”

Saihara nearly dropped the pad, startled, as Momota caught him.

“ _Boring, though_.” Ouma spoke, sounding much too cheerful, “ _All you did was shut off the camera at your end_. _Bummer, I can’t see you_.”

“You’re lucky you’re all the way in the intelligence unit.” Momota growled, “What do you _really want_ from us- ‘cause you caught us at a bad time.”

‘ _You’re in position of a sniper attack_.’

“What?”

They both tensed up, as they looked around in the hallways.

Only to realize: _hallways_.

“Was that a lie?” Momota growled, “You’re dead when I-”

‘ -That _wasn’t a lie, Momota-chan_.’ Ouma sounded serious now. ‘ _I’m just sayin’ you’re in perimeter of a sniper_.’

They tensed up again, as Saihara’s pad let out a beep, startling him. He looked at the map as the lines turned from green, to purple as the rest of the map filled out. There was two X’s. One where he marked Iruma’s body, and another, in a room up ahead. Saihara blinked as his screen saved the map he made, and copied it so the other map can be finished.

_There was two maps_. _The one_ he _made, and the one_ Ouma _made_. The one _Ouma_ made is the one currently up.

‘ _You’re welcome_.’ Ouma said through Saihara’s pad, sounding a little sarcastic, ‘ _Just make sure not to drop this_. _Monokuma’s first base doesn’t need to know where you parked_.’

Saihara blinked as Ouma appeared on Momota’s pad again, grinning.

‘ _The look on your face was priceless though_.’ Ouma comments, snickering, ‘ _You’re definitely not very boring after all, Saihara-chan_! _Nishishi_!’

“Just tell us if anymore enemies appear nearby.” Momota frowned, “No more playing with my sidekick!”

“ _S-Sidekick_!?”

“Yes, ‘cause you’re still in training, right?” Momota grinned, “This first mission we’re on isn’t the hardest, so I’m just leading you around enemy base to help you settle here! This would be our second base, if they weren’t trying to kill us every second we have here!”

‘ _Boring_.’ Ouma yawned, before smirking, ‘ _Why don’t you two just fuck and get it over with_.’

Silence.

‘ _Oh that’s right, you’re not interested, nishishi_.’

With that, Ouma disappeared, and Saihara was left with a blank mind. He felt a little flustered for a bit, before he realized what Ouma just said. Suddenly, he looked down, not wanting to look at Momota. Messing with his pad, he made sure to retrace the lines he drew before continuing down the hall.

It wasn’t until Momota spoke that he snapped out of it.

“I really don’t _care_ about either of your sexualities.” He said, scratching the back if his head, “Just, make sure you tell me when… You do gain some feelings of sort. We’ll figure it out, and then we can move on. Deal?”

More silence.

“D-Deal.” Saihara reluctantly replied, before, continuing to trace where he left off, as they continued down the halls, “The thought never came to me, to be honestly. I’m more focused on staying alive than actually thinking of the relationships between my friends. To be honest, I’d rather not mention it, unless it was absolutely necessary. When we’re in a safer place, and when we’re sure we’re alone, I’ll mention it if it comes up.”

“S-Sure thing.”

With that out of the way, it seems like Momota found what he was looking for, he smiled as he began pressing the walls with his palm. He paused for a moment before cursing. He then scratched the back of his head before turning to Saihara with a small smile.

“Hey, if I call you sidekick, can you still do me favors?” Momota asked, “Can you hack into… This wall? To let us in?”

“There won’t be anyone inside a machine inside, will it?” Saihara half joked, half serious. He felt rather cautious, “Even then, we gotta-”

“There _are machines_ inside, b-but no one in particular isn’t.” Momota laughed nervously, “J-Just machines. That’s it. Also, our first target is inside there, so, I-I need your help.”

Saihara stared at Momota for a while, before shrugging. _He didn’t mind the sidekick part, but still odd an nickname_. He immediately started to hack into the wall, after finding what he was talking about. After a while, Saihara rubbing his chin as he can _feel_ how tense Momota actually is. After a while, he continued to hack until he pressed his own hand against the wall.

The door immediately opened.

“G-Good job, S-Sidekick-”

“You were thinking irrationally.” Saihara frowned, “We’re not _that barbaric_ , you know. I know how to change finger print scanners, and just remember who you’re talking to here.”

“ _M-My bad_.”

“I don’t care what nickname you give me.” Saihara smiled, “But my first name should be a start.”

“Shuichi?”

“Yes.”

With that, they immediately went inside, as they looked around the room. Saihara keeping an eye on his own map while looking around the room. The X seems to be stationary, so they shouldn’t worry for a while. He wrote ‘ _Stationary_?’ just in case. He’ll see when someone comes up.

Looking around the room, he sees some sort of lab. The tables were set aside by a giant super computer, and tubes of some sort of substance. Along the walls, he sees the machines that they’ve faced earlier. Except, they were obviously turned off already, as they seem to be not moving very much. Plus, the front was open.

“We need data from the super computer here.” Momota gestured towards the super computer, “We need data from all bases. This is the simplest task we can offer, so as soon as we get the data, we can get out of here.”

“Th-That quickly?” Saihara asked, before walking towards the computer, and connecting it to his pad. “Next time, we need to bring a drive or something.”

“I hope that little pad can hold all the information from that computer.” Momota ran to the entrance, to check for any intruders, “We’re screwed otherwise. As soon as we get back to the pod, we’ll put it on a drive. We have a few, but it’ll be enough.”

With that, Saihara immediately began to hack the super computer, as Momota searched outside. It didn’t take long before an alarm went off, startling them both. Saihara quickly wrapped up the hacking session before unplugging the pad, and grabbing his hand.

“ _I grabbed all I could, let’s go_!”

With that, Saihara led Momota out, and made sure they weren’t seen when security came. Momota led the way through the pillars, and out of the base when they arrived at the pod. Once there, he drove off once he made sure they were both on board. The sudden take off startled and shook Saihara a bit, but he managed to grab onto something when they flew off.

Once things settled down, Saihara walked up to Momota with his pad. Momota reached into a glove compartment, and took out a drive. Plugging it into Saihara’s pad. He saved the files into it, and sighed in relief. He took out the drive, and placed it somewhere safe. Handing the pad back to Saihara, with a small smile upon his face.

“We should’ve stayed and I could’ve handled security better.” Momota sighed, scratching the back of his head, “Thanks to you, we didn’t get all the files.”

Saihara gave a disappointed look, before he continued.

“It just means we’ll _have_ to go back there another time.” Momota brightened up, “Right now, we have the _important_ files, which is the location of the other disks. We need to gather information from all the bases of enemy line, in order to take down Team Danganronpa, once and for all!”

“Oh.”

 _Then they can still win after all_.

After a while, Saihara sighed, feeling a lot better. He sat down on his seat, and checked his pad for anything while Momota settled on the clouds.

 _The map that he and Ouma drew are missing_.

He panicked a little bit, before trying to calm himself down. Trying not to worry Momota. He searched and searched his pad, only to realized what happened.

 _Did he accidentally download the maps onto the super computer_!? _Did he screw up in that time of panic_!?

 _Were they gonna know the location of where they parked_!?

Either way, this was _not good_!

With a little bit of worry, he wondered how hard they were gonna get ambushed the next time they go back them? He excused himself, as he went to the back to calm his panic attack.

They were gonna get ambushed the next time they visit, and it’ll be all _his_ fault! He cried in the back for a while until they arrive at their next destination.

Where he _completely forgot_ about what he panicked about for a while. _All because Momota wouldn’t let him speak_.

He decided not to bring it up until the time comes. _Right now_ isn’t the right time to bring it up.

Next time. Next time, he’ll tell him.

This was _very important_ , after all.

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Saihara lost the maps.
> 
> Tbh, I felt the same way for Saihara in the end, 'cause I'm definitely worried about a lot of things almost all the time. Right now, I think I'm more worried about how this chapter would turn out.
> 
> Well, in that case, I'm worried about how the fic itself would turn out either or. Still, I'm glad to have caused _some_ interactions between the characters, despite the change in demeanor halfway through the fic. Either way ( btw, can you guess what Momota was thinking about during that finger print scene? ).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. ^^

**Author's Note:**

>  _Okay, re-uploaded due to me freaking out_.
> 
> Let's be honest here, I really do doubt I could make it far with this fic.
> 
> Last time, I posted it too early, and I potentially freaked out, 'cause I wasn't done with spelling. Now that I re-read it, suddenly, I feel self-conscious...
> 
> Buuuuuuut, I decided to suck it up, and post it, this time, feeling a little more confident.
> 
> Yes, I could've invested more time into this. Yes, I could've slowed the pace down, and write a bit longer, but...
> 
> I feel like nothing else can be added to this chapter. The least I can do, is... Introduce the characters and give a little summary about the world around them, and that's it. The playing field is set.
> 
> Come at me.
> 
> I'm ready for anything you say.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
